The Muppets Premium Level Kit
The Muppets Premium Level Kit is an add-on for ''LittleBigPlanet 2''. It features a new material, "Attract-o-Gel", allowing Sackboy to walk on walls, new stuff in Create Mode, and 14 new costumes. Costumes The Rowlf costume will be yours when you download The Muppets Level Pack. All the other costumes come from the costume packs, except for the Phantom of the Muppet Theater costume, which is made of default LittleBigPlanet 2 costume pieces. The Muppets Costume Pack *Beaker *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew *Fozzie Bear *Kermit the Frog The Muppets Costume Pack 2 *The Great Gonzo *Miss Piggy *Statler *Waldorf The Electric Mayhem Costume Pack *Animal *Dr. Teeth *Floyd Pepper *Janice *Zoot Details The audience whispers excitedly as the lights dim in the Muppet Theatre. Indeed, tonight’s Muppet Show features quite the special guest. It is none other than LittleBigPlanet’s very own Sackboy! But beware; the mysterious Phantom has plans to get in the way. With the help of new inventions – Attract-O-Gel and Attract-O-Tweak – it’ll be up to you to help the Muppet cast put on the show of a lifetime. On with the show! Levels Story Levels *Pigs in Space *The Great Gonzo *Muppets Labs *The Phantom of the Muppet Theater *The Final Curtain Survival Challenges *Pigs in Elevators (In Space) *Gonzo's Endless Cannon Run Ride Content Stickers * Animal Arm * Animal Body * Animal Head * Animal Leg * Bar of Music * Bass Drum Teeth Logo * Beaker Arm * Beaker Body * Beaker Head * Beaker Holder Bottom * Beaker Instruction 1 * Beaker Imstruction 2 * Beaker Leg * Beamed Quaver * Beige Panel * Black Pipe * Blue Liquid Container * Blue Test Tube * Bulbed Stage Arch * Bunced Curtain * Bunsen Arm * Bunsen Body * Bunsen Burner/Rocket Flame * Bunsen Burner Stand * Bunsen Head * Bunsen Instruction 1 * Bunsen Insctuction 2 * Bunsen Leg * Camilla Body * Camilla Simple * Camilla Wing * Chemical Bubbe * Chemical Drop * Chemical Droplets * Circular Gradient * Coloured Bunting * Column Pillar * Complex Chemistry Pipe Stabilizer * Complex Design (Gold) * Computer Bottom Beige Panel * Computer Middle White Stripes * Computer Top Red Data * Control Panel * Corinthian Column Base * Corinthian Column Top * Crazy Harry * Curtain Section * Dog Lion * Dr. Teeth Arm * Dr. Teeth Body * Dr. Teeth Head * Dr. Teeth Leg * Drumstick * Electric Guitar * Electric Prong (Double) * Electric Prong (Single) * Fat Star * Floral Curling Design (Gold) * Floyd Arm * Floyd Body * Floyd Head * Floyd Leg * Fozzie Arm * Fozzie Body * Fozzie Facet * Fozzie Head * Fozzie Leg * Gold Cymbal * Gold Drum Left * Gold Drum Right * Gonzo * Gonzo Arm * Gonzo Bodynb * Gonzo Facet * Gonzo Head * Gonzo Leg * Green Liquid Beaker * Green Test Tube * Guitar Amp * Horizontal Unrolled Scroll (Gold) * Janice Arm * Janice Body * Janice Head * Janice Leg * Java Baby * Java Big * Kermit Arm * Kermit Body * Kermit Head * Kermit Leg * Kerit Sartorial * Kinked Tubing * Lab Instruction Arrow * Lab Instruction Attract * Lab Instruction Beaker * Lab Instruction Bomb * Lab Instruction Hammer * Lab Instruction Plus * Lab Instruction Shelving * Lab Instruction Table * Lab Instruction Test Tube * Large Smoke Puff * Long Flag * Loose Wire * Medium Smoke Puff * Monitor Down * Monitor Up * Muppet Eye 1 * Muppet Eye 2 * Muppet Eye 3 * Muppet Head 1 * Muppet Head 2 * Muppet Head 3 * Muppet Mouth 1 * Muppet Mouth 2 * Muppet Mouth 3 * Muppet Nose 1 * Muppet Nose 2 * Muppet Nose 3 * Piggy Arm * Piggy Body * Piggy Head * Piggy Leg * Pigs In Space Logo * Pionted Quarter Circle (Gold) * Pressure Gauge * Quaver * Red And White Bunting * Red Panel * Red Switch Board * Red Test Tube * Rolled Scroll (Gold) * Rowlf Arm * Rowlf Body * Rowlf Head * Rowlf Leg * Satellite Dish * Saxophone * Scooter Arm * Scooter Body * Scooter Head * Scooter Leg * Show Logo's 'O' * Showbiz A * Showbiz B * Showbiz C * Showbiz D * Showbiz E * Showbiz F * Showbiz G * Showbiz H * Showbiz I * Showbiz J * Showbiz K * Showbiz L * Showbiz M * Showbiz N * Showbiz O * Showbiz P * Showbiz Q * Showbiz R * Showbiz S * Showbiz T * Showbiz U * Showbiz V * Showbiz W * Showbiz X * Showbiz Y * Showbiz Z * Simple Chemistry Pipe Stabilizer * Simple Curling Wisp (Gold) * Small Smoke Puffs * Smooth Chrome Pipe * Spa e Chair Straight * Space Chair Tilt * Spiral Tubing * Star * Statler Arm * Statler Body * Statler Head * Statler Leg * Statler Square * Swedish Chef Arm * Swedish Chef Body * Swedish Chef Head * Swedish Chef Leg * Sweetumus Head * Swinetrek * Tape Reel * Teeth Logo * Test Tube Holder * The Muppets Show Logo * The Muppets New Logo * Thin Computer Panel 1 * Thin Computer Panel 2 * Thin Computer Panel 3 * Titanium Gorilla * Turquise Test Tube * Two Floral Wisps (Gold) * Unplugged Wire * Vertical Unrolled Scroll (Gold) * Waldorf Arm * Waldorf Body * Waldorf Head * Waldorf Leg * Waldorf Square * Waving Flag (Gold) * Wide Flag * Yellow Liquid Beaker * Yellow Test Tube * Zoot Arm * Zoot Body * Zoot Head * Zoot Leg Decorations * Beaker Hair * Blue Fur Swatch * Blue Hair * Brown Fur Swatch * Bushy Eyebrow * Button Nose * Carrot Nose * Chicken Beak * Chicken Feathers * Chicken Wattle * Circus Hoop * Closed Lashes Eye * Coiled Rope * Colander * Curtain Tassel * Dressing Room Bulb On * Fozzie Nose * Full Lips * Green Fur Swatch * Ladle * Muppet Horn * Muppet Show M * Open Lashes Eye * Orange Fur Swatch * Orange Hair * Pig Ear * Pig Nostril * Pig Snout * Plumbing Corner Pipe * Plumbing Straight Pipe * Plumbing U-Bent Pipe * Red Banister * Red Fur Swatch * Red Hair * Sci-Fi Green Button * Sci-Fi Lever Red * Aci-Fi Lever Yellow * Sci-Fi Red Button * Spatula * Spinky Eye Lash Eye * Stage Floor Light * Staring Eye * Stringy Hair * Surprised Eye * Teeth * Theatre Curtain Draped * Theatre Curtains Square * Theatre Lamp * Triangle Nose * Yellow Lidded Eye Gallery Costume Pack 1 Costume Pack 2 Costume Pack 3 Level Pack muppetstickers1.jpg| muppetstickers2.jpg| Muppetspack-stickers.jpg|219 Stickers Muppetspack-materials.jpg|13 Materials Muppetspack-decorations.jpg|49 Decorations Muppets pack.png|Level Pack Muppets pack-1-intro curtains.png|Introduction Muppets pack-9-pigs elevators.png|Challenge: Pigs in Elevators (In Space) Muppets pack-8-cannon fodder.png|Challenge: Gonzo's Endless Cannon Run Ride muppets_pack-3-pigs_in_space.png|Pigs in Space muppets_pack-4-great_gonzo.png|The Great Gonzo! muppets_pack-5-muppet_labs.png|Muppet Labs muppets_pack-6-phantom.png|The Phantom of the Muppet Theatre muppets_pack-7-final_curtain.png|The Final Curtain Concept Art File:LBP-Gonzo.jpg Video Trivia * This is the last level kit developed by Media Molecule. External Links *LittleBigPlanet on the Muppet Wiki Category:Content Category:Gameplay Category:Downloadable Content Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Muppets Premium Level Kit, The Muppets Premium Level Kit, The